Maxim Facilier
Maxim Facilier is a character whose featured in the first story. Maxim has the title Super High School Level Puppeteer. From where he's from, he's well known around the community for the puppet shows he puts on. While mostly children are the ones who watch them, adults have been entertained by his stories. He's revealed to be the mole in the fourth chapter and the one who was ordered to kill someone. He ends up murdering Delmar instead. He is later executed by Monobear after being found out and voted guilty in the class trial. Appearance Maxim is a dark-skinned man with brown eyes. His hair is blonde and reaches about to his neck. It is later revealed that he dyed his hair. His hair was originally black before he had dyed it to a dark-ish blonde. He usually wears a light brown steampunk jacket that he had tailored, a red dress shirt underneath, beige jeans and a pair of dark brown boots that are patterned around the steampunk fashion like his jacket. He also sports a gear ring on the ring finger of his left hand. Personality Maxim comes off as a very calm individual. He is always wearing a calm and reassuring smile and always speaks with a calm and polite tone of voice. He doesn't let a lot of things bother him, brushing off whatever seems to annoy him as if it was nothing. He presents situations with a calm smile, whether or not the situation demands for it. He is quite affable to his peers however, treating all of them as equals. However, it's still clear he represses a lot of emotions, especially negative emotions. He doesn't allow himself to show anger or sadness. The only negative emotions he has shown are dissatisfaction and disappointment. Even when he had the moments that would be alright for him to lose his temper, he doesn't. Despite how he speaks, in the end, Maxim lacks tact and social skills. He doesn't care when he mentions something insensitive and is willing to make a joke about someone's death. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Horrible Event Maxim was raised primarily by his father due to his parents divorcing while he was three. As a reply to this, his father and him moved to Florida and lived with his aunt and uncle. He found it hard to make friends in the new area since the other children didn't seem to like him very much. He brushed it off at first because he still had the company of his father. He got into puppetry thanks to his uncle who collected different types and taught him how to make different types when he was older. City Life of Mutual Killing Prologue Like the others, Maxim had woken up in the warehouse classroom. He introduced himself to Webber, already giving Webber a strange sense about him. Chapter 1 Maxim is the first one to tell Webber how everyone was exploring the first city sector to see what they could find. He accompagnies him around the hotel, to show him that only three floors are available and then waiting in the dining area with him. Webber tries to make conversation with him but has problems thinking about topics to talk about. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Relationships Webber Track Maxim seemed to gain an interest in Webber from the beginning of the story when he had introduced himself. Webber seemed reluctant to try and approach Maxim but it was the opposite for the latter. He starts up conversations with Webber whenever he has the chance to. At the end of the fourth trial, after he was discovered as the culprit, Maxim walked up to him and gave him his ring for the memorial they had set up in the dining hall. Trivia *Maxim's report card states: **He likes steampunk designs and clothing and dislikes ridiculous outfits. **His blood type is AB. *His hair used to be black before he dyed it, making Maxim one of the three characters who dyed their hair. However, he is the only one of the three who fully dyed their hair rather than have streaks. Category:Characters Category:FR1 Characters